Koopa
Koopa & Psyduck Baseball is a new game for Nintendo Wii at the Heatnix Studios. Stadiums Koopa Stadiums *Koopa Troopa Beach *Koopa Cape *Neo Bowser City *Koopa Beach 1 *Shy Guy Beach *Wario's Galleon *Daisy Cruiser *Peach Beach Psyduck Stadiums *Desert Ruin Road *Oreburgh Gym *Brass Tower Escape *Abyssal Ruins *Pallet Town *A-B-C Islands *Resort Run *New Bark Stadium Characters Team Captains Koopa Characters This Koopa is team captain there are section in the game's Exhibition Mode. Koopa Paratroopa, Parabones, Hammer Bro. and Piranha Plant are selectable as Team Captains outside of challenge mode, players are only able to choose Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones, Dark Bones and Pokey while navigating the Baseball Beach locale. *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Dry Bones *Parabones *Dark Bones *Hammer Bro. *Pokey *Piranha Plant Psyduck Characters This Psyduck is team captain there are section in the game's Exhibition Mode. Golduck, Gyarados, Cofagrigus and Emolga are selectable as Team Captains outside of challenge mode, players are only able to choose Psyduck, Magikarp, Lapras and Geodude while navigating the Baseball Psyduck locale. *Psyduck *Golduck *Magikarp *Gyarados *Lapras *Cofagrigus *Geodude *Emolga Team Players Not all Team Players listed below are available from the start. In most cases, the player has to go through the Challenge Mode process and find the Team Players in question. Upon finding them, the player is given said tasks in relation to them (including specified Scouting Missions/Battle Missions). The tasks must be completed successfully prior to unlocking the Team Players for use in other modes for the game (in most cases, during the Exhibition mode setup process). Certain Team Players can also be unlocked by playing the other available modes in the game. The targeted Team Players in question are added to the overall roster for the entire game, provided that certain conditions are met. Koopa Characters *Shy Guy *Fly Guy *Spear Guy *Goomba *Paragoomba *Boo *Bob-omb *Magikoopa *Cheep-Cheep *Deep-Cheep *Spiny *Buzzy Beetle *Wiggler *Lakitu *Monty Mole *Spike *Chain Chomp *Fire Chomp *Blockhopper *Thwomp *Whomp *Stingby *Bandit *Bomb Boo *Amp *Bullet Bill *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Ice Bro. *Rex *Torpedo Ted *Podoboo *Koopatrol *Fire Snake *Mandibug *Flipbug *Jack O' Goomba *Sledge Bro. *Curve Bro. *Frost Bro. *Blaze Bro. *Rocky Wrench *Swooper *Blooper *Sumo Bro. *Spike Top *Cataquack *Broozer *Ninji *Moneybag *Draglet *Prongo *Wallop *Crabber *Mecha-Koopa Psyduck Characters *Victini *Snivy *Servine *Serperior *Tepig *Pignite *Emboar *Oshawott *Dewott *Samurott *Patrat *Watchog *Pansage *Simisage *Pansear *Simisear *Panpour *Simipour *Riolu *Lucario *Leavanny *Zorua *Zoroark *Mew *Mewtwo *Diglett *Dugtrio *Meowth *Persian *Ekans *Arbok *Seviper *Shuckle *Bonsly *Ledyba *Torkoal *Numel *Camerupt *Roggenrola *Boldore *Gigalith *Drilbur *Excadrill *Audino *Scyther *Scizor *Togepi *Togetic *Togekiss *Turtwig *Trubbish *Garbodor *Squirtle *Wartortle *Blastoise Other *Mii Non-playable Characters Koopa Characters *Octoomba *Cosmic Clone *Gooper Blooper *Shroob *Splunkin *Twirlip *Undergrunt *Morty Mole Psyduck Characters *Pinsir *Zangoose *Magmar *Slugma *Electabuzz *Arcanine *Horsea *Maractus Rivals Koopa Characters *King Boo *Big Bob-omb *Goomboss *Giga Lakitu *Cheep-Chomp *Prickly Piranha Plant *Petey Piranha *Monty Tank *Whomp King *Bowser *Bowser Jr. Psyduck Characters *Cobalion *Terrakion *Virizion *Grotle *Torterra *Tornadus *Thundurus *Landorus *Frillish *Jellicent *Alomomola Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo xd Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Mario Games Category:Pokémon Games